What Hurts
by under.that.sun
Summary: "Do you know what hurts the most in life?" "No, what?""Losing someone you love." "Uncle… but there's a lot of persons whom you love, you shouldn't do this…" "You're too smart for your own good Luffy, naïve, but smart… you will understand some day…" LawLu, AU, Yaoi.


**Summary: "Do you know what hurts the most in life?" "No, what?"****"Losing someone you love." "Uncle… but there's a lot of persons whom you love, you shouldn't do this…" "You're too smart for your own good Luffy, naïve, but smart… you will understand some day…"**

**Warnings: sadness, yaoi – manxman, AU, OC death.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own One Piece! What kind of question is that!**

_Twelve years ago_

"Do you know what hurts the most in life?"

I shook my head and looked at my uncle with my big wide eyes. "No, what?"

A small smile cracked on my uncle's face. "Losing someone you love."

I frowned. "Uncle… but there's a lot of persons whom you love, you shouldn't do this…"

He laughed. "You're too smart for your own good Luffy, naïve, but smart… you will understand some day, now go sit in that closet and DO NOT I repeat DO NOT no matter what you hear come out of it, until someone opens the door. Is that alright?"

I shook my head. "No! Uncle don't!"

A small sad smile appeared on my uncles lips. "Go Luffy."

He pushed me into the closet and through tiny crack I saw him push a big, heavy chair to the door. A small sob escaped my mouth. "Uncle don't!"

**BANG**

I started crying. "Uncle! Uncle! Talk with me uncle! Don't leave me uncle! Noooooo!"

Tears went through my cheeks like a river of salt water maybe sea started flowing from my eyes? Tears didn't stop, I called my uncle, but he didn't answer… my throat started to hurt, so I started crying silently. I cried till my eyes hurt and no more tears came out of my eyes. Small whimpers started escaping me and I wrapped my hands around myself, the closet was empty and there was nothing I could wrap myself in.

I suddenly hear the door open, I wanted to call uncle, but my throat was too dry; did uncle come back? maybe he didn't do it? Maybe he came to say that it was a joke? I hear silent murmurs and people walking around the room, did uncle brought friends?

Silent clicking noises could be heard and I heard footsteps come closer the closet. Someone moved the chair away from the door. This isn't uncle… So when the door opened I ran out of the closet, but stumbled to my numb legs and fell on the ground.

When I opened my eyes and tried to push myself up my eyes fell on the view in front of me. Maybe a meter away my uncle was lying on the ground. He was lying in a big red puddle and had some nasty stuff on his head. my eyes widened as realization hit my head; not red puddle, blood. My uncle was _dead. _I couldn't hold it, I screamed…

_Now_

I'm kneeling on the ground near quickly freezing body, warmth was quickly leaving it among with his life. Memories of what happened when I was seven came back to me as I looked over the red blood on my hands. I couldn't lose him, just not him… '_Do you know what hurts the most in life? – Losing someone you love'_

My uncle's words repeated like a mantra in my head and I couldn't stop sobs escaping my lips as I tried to cover his wounds. I tried to stop the bleeding with my own ripped shirt, remembering how I saw him doing it when we stumbled across a shot person. "Everything is going to be fine… you have to be fine… you have to live… don't leave me Law…"

Tears started rolling down my cheeks; he can't die! Where the fuck is that fucking ambulance! I saw his eye flutter as he weakly opened them. "Luffy-ya…"

A chocked sob escaped my mouth. "Don't talk… save energy you idiot!"

A small smile bloomed on his tired face. "I don't wanna leave you…"

I frowned. "Of course you don't! What stupid statement is this! Be silent!"

My heart raced quickly in my chest; where is that ambulance!

_Around two years ago_

"Luffy, are you sure this is a good idea?"

I grinned and my long nosed friend Usopp and shook my head. "Noup."

His eyes widened dramatically. "What?! You're not?! You're taking me to underground bar and you're not sure if you will come of it alive?!"

I shrugged and opened the big metal door; I stumbled across this bar accidentally and this is the first time I'm going in. "What if they will kill us the moment we walk in 'cause they don't know us?! What if it's a secret drug dealing place?! What if criminals gather there to talk about their plans?!"

"Then we leave."

We walked through another metal door into a big room where in the middle a bunch of people were dancing like wild. Further into a club there was a bar and dance poll with luckily no one on it. I pushed through the crowd to the bar and sat down on the bar stool with Usopp by my side. The bar was actually quite crowded with people asking for beer and higher percentage beverages.

On the wall above the long shelves with countless bottles of liquor was a big menu with price for different drinks

One of the barmen was attending the big crowd while other was at Ussop's and mine side lazily making some sort of a cocktail. I watched him work till my curiosity took the better of me. "What are you making?"

The man slowly raised his eyes and took a better look at him, his short raven colored hair slightly fell on his forehead and he had black lines under his dark brown or even black eyes. His arms were covered in various tattoos giving his tanned skin an exotic look.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but nevertheless answered. "A Gin and Tonic cocktail with a little lime and some ice cubes, want some?"

I grinned. "Sure! Make one for my friend too!"

The tattooed male nodded and started making another two glasses. Soon he was done and we paid for it, though after he put money in the cashier he walked from the bar and sat next to me. I tilted my head as I looked over his slender figure, with slightly seen muscles. "Aren't you working?"

The man chuckled. "No, though the barmen right now is my friend, so when he's busy serving others I just make a drink myself."

I nodded while grinning. "That's so cool!"

A slight smile appeared on my neighbor's face. "Maybe."

_Now _

We chatted together all evening and in the end we had even changed names and numbers, through all that time I had completely forgot Usopp. But luckily my friend found himself some activity by the game machines in the back room. After several more meetings Law showed interest in me and I gladly accepted it knowing that none of my relationships lasted for long, people simply can't put up with me _all_ the time.

But he did. And I fell in love. And now he's dying on my hands… And it's all my fault…

_Two hours ago_

"Ne, Traffy~?"

My tattooed lover raised an eyebrow when he heard my tone and tilted his head. "What?"

I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck while looking him in the eyes with my best puppy-dog eyes. "Let's go that club where we met!"

Traffy frowned a bit. "It became quite dangerous right now, several drug and gun lords started meeting there." He shook his head. "Even Shachi quit after a gun fight almost broke out…"

I bit my lip and looked deep into his eyes. "Ne… let's go, nothing will happen, you know me…"I smiled seductively at him showing a small glint in my eyes. "If we go there today I will let you do whatever you want tomorrow~"

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Well then I will keep you on the promise~"

A small shudder went through my body as I imagined what Traffy will do tomorrow; it's going to be fun…

_Now_

I watched as Traffy's breaths became rarer and rarer… "Don't leave me…"

I squeezed Traffy's shirt sleeve as tears rolled down my cheeks. He was right, the club is dangerous… there was a dealing tonight… it went wrong and a fight broke out… they started shooting into all directions and one of the stray bullets hit Traffy… and he's dying now… I'm going to be alone again and I'm going to be alone because of myself…

"Traffy…" My voice was almost heard as the sobs had exhausted my vocal cords. "I don't wanna live without you…"

Suddenly sirens of ambulance reached my ears and I started franticly checking for his pulse, just as the ambulance pulled over I found a faint beat of his heart. As medics put us both into the car I couldn't stop the tears from relief roll my cheeks as I kept looking at his face. He's gonna live… He said he doesn't want to leave me, so he's going to be fine. He has to.

**A.N. … Yep, that's pretty much it… I actually wanted to write this story for the summary… I'm serious… I wanted to write that summary so I wrote a story for that… yea, I do that… Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


End file.
